


Enjoying The View

by bilexualclarke



Series: The 100 Kink Meme 2017 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Dirty Talk, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Toys, Sexting, Squirting, Virgin!Clarke, this was so much to write guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilexualclarke/pseuds/bilexualclarke
Summary: There's nothing wrong with adding your best friend's older brother on Snapchat.(Unless said older brother is your history teacher who is very hot, very off-limits, but also...very into you).Written for 100KinkMeme over on LiveJournal.





	

To be fair, it didn't  _start_  until the week after Clarke's eighteenth birthday. The feelings? Those went way back, years even, but there was no action until that fateful Tuesday night.

   
  
Clarke was begrudgingly doing her Biology homework when her phone beeped with a text from her lifelong best friend, Octavia Blake.

 

_My brother is such a fucking dork._

 

Attached is a picture of the elder Blake, with the puppy filter on Snapchat adorning his face.

 

Clarke laughs and types out a reply.

 

_He finally caved, I see._

Then, before she can lose her nerve, she saves the picture to her camera roll.

 

Her crush on Bellamy Blake started when she was about ten years old. He was nearly sixteen, learning to drive and just starting to develop those broad shoulders that she aches to throw her arms around. It only got stronger as she got older, watching him graduate high school, work two jobs and commute to college so he could still be around for Octavia, graduate college Summa Cum Laude…and go on to become her history teacher at Arkadia High.

 

He keeps things professional, of course. If a stranger were to observe the class, they would have no idea that Clarke spends at least three nights a week at Bellamy’s dinner table, passing out in his sister’s bed a few times a month.

 

They would also have no idea that she masturbates to the thought of him nearly every day.

 

Octavia sends another message.

 

_You should add him. These snaps are embarrassingly hysterical._

__  
  
And yeah, she has Bellamy's number, for emergencies only, he had stressed when he gave it to her. So Clarke logs into her own Snapchat account, clicks the "Add Friends" button, and scrolls through the people in her contacts until she find his username. 

  
  
_tripleb93_ \- Bellamy Bradbury Blake, born in 1993. 

  
  
She adds him without a second thought. Two minutes later, he adds her back.

 

* * *

 

Things are fairly innocent for a while after that. She knows that exchanging Snapchats with your teacher is not exactly encouraged, and the fact that he has allowed it so far gives her quite the thrill.

 

So when she accidentally sends a naked Snapchat of her lip-syncing to Nicki Minaj in the shower to Bellamy instead of Octavia…she is equal parts excited and terrified.

 

Clarke contemplates texting him, because _yeah_ , this probably constitutes as an emergency. But instead she just waits until the little purple arrow turns white, anxiously anticipating his reaction.

 

One finally comes, in the form of a chat.

 

**tripleb93 is typing…**

 

_Sounds good, Princess. Looks even better._

 

Clarke’s whole body flushes. Her breaths come in short pants as she races into her bedroom, ripping off her bathrobe and standing naked in front of the full-length mirror on the back of her door. She turns so that her back is to the mirror and opens the camera, angling it so that it catches her collarbone, her lips upturned in a smirk, and the reflection of her naked ass behind her.

 

 _I’m glad you’re enjoying the view,_ she adds to the caption, then sends the snap to him.

 

He sends a picture back this time. Clarke’s hands shake as she taps the screen, and a picture of his hand loosely gripping the neck of a beer bottle appears.

 

_This is the only reason I’m letting myself._

Clarke frowns. He’s drunk. She puts her phone down, going to brush her hair and put on her pajamas and then get ready for bed. Twenty minutes later, she settles under her sheets, and checks her phone again.

 

**Bellamy Blake (1 New Text)**

Her heart skips a beat.

 

_We’re playing with fire here, Clarke._

 

She types back:

 

_Would you still be enjoying the view if you were sober?_

 

A few seconds later:

 

_I always enjoy the view, Princess._

 

Clarke takes a second to think. She wants this. She wants Bellamy. What she doesn’t want is for him to lose his job. So what she does is close the texting app and go into Snapchat again.

 

_If we’re doing this, we should stay on this app. The messages automatically delete themselves, which covers both of our assess._

He replies immediately.

 

_Good plan._

 

And then another message.

 

_Ideally none of our asses will be covered._

 

Clarke snorts. She wiggles out of her sleep shorts and rolls onto her stomach, propping herself up on her elbows. From this angle, her ass pops perfectly into the air. She snaps a pic to Bellamy.

 

_Do you know how many times I’ve thought about getting my hands on that perfect ass and giving you the spanking you deserve?_

 

Clarke’s nipples harden against her sleep shirt and she feels a rush of heat between her thighs. _This_ , she thinks, _is going to be fun_.

 

* * *

 

The soft swish of the paper being placed on his desk makes him look up from his book. Clarke is standing in front of his desk, fiddling with the black tie of her school uniform. She nods at the completed exam she had just placed down.

 

“I’m finished, Mr. Blake,” she says softly, not wanting to disturb the other students. “May I use the restroom?”

 

Bellamy takes her exam and adds it to the finished pile. “Don’t be long, Miss Griffin.” He reaches into his desk drawer and grabs the lavatory pass.

 

Clarke bends forward, extending her hand to take it from her. At this angle, he gets a perfect view down her crisp white blouse, unbuttoned just enough to give him an eyeful of her delicious cleavage.

 

His mind immediately drifts to the night before, where she had sent him a series of videos of her getting off using her detachable showerhead. His mouth waters at the thought of her full, round breasts bouncing as she shook with her orgasm. He is desperate to get his hands and mouth on them in real time.

 

“I’ll be back before you know it,” Clarke says, winking before turning towards the door. Her hips sway invitingly as she walks out, her plaid skirt clinging to her tight ass.

 

Bellamy sighs, scrubbing a hand over his face and turning back to his book.

 

His phone lights up a minute later.

 

**1 Snapchat from cgriffindor**

Bellamy freezes. He glances up at his students. Those who are still working are focused on their tests, and those who have finished are either busying themselves with other classwork or are sneakily using their phones under the desk. He figures he’s safe for now.

 

He makes sure his volume is turned all the way down, then he opens the snap.

 

It’s her, of course. She has put the lid of the toilet down and it sitting on it, her legs spread and her panties pushed halfway down her legs. Her skirt is rucked up and her fingers spread the lips of her pussy, revealing her swollen clit and the shiny wetness of her cunt.

 

His cock hardens immediately, and he has to stifle his groan.

_Naughty girl_ , he types into the chat. _What would you do if I came in there and licked that pretty cunt clean?_

 

A student stands up with their test, so he hastily turns his phone face down. He takes the exam and puts it in the pile, waiting a minute before checking his phone again. There are two Snapchats this time. Both videos.

 

In the first, Clarke is rubbing her clit slowly, occasionally dipping down to her cunt to spread the wetness around.

 

 _I want that more than anything_ , is the caption.

 

In the next video, she has two fingers in her cunt, fucking herself slowly. She removes her fingers after a few seconds and brings them up to the camera, and he can see the shine of her cum on them.

 

 _Did you come yet baby? I don’t want you back in class until you come for me_ , he types quickly.

 

 _I’m close_ , she types back.

 

 _Use three fingers_ , he commands. _Use three fingers and fuck yourself hard. I want you to come all over your hand and pretend that it’s me giving it to you._

 

There is no reply for a minute or two, and Bellamy waits with baited breath for the alert to come through. When it finally does, he nearly jumps out of his seat.

 

In the video, Clarke has followed all of his instructions. She is three fingers deep, furiously fucking herself. Her thighs are shaking and her grip on her phone falters a bit, because the camera pans up and he catches sight of her face, screwed tight with pleasure. The last few seconds are of her cunt pulsating around her fingers.

 

Bellamy puts his phone down, taking deep, calming breaths. His cock is painfully hard, straining against his slacks. He has half a mind to excuse himself to his office and jack off right there, but before he can move the door opens.

 

Clarke slips inside, her face neutral. As she gets closer, he can see the slight flush on her cheeks. Her left hand is angled slightly behind her back, and when she gets close to his desk she purposefully hip-checks the pile of books on the end, making them tumble to the floor.

 

“Sorry, Mr. Blake!” she says, immediately dropping to the floor to pick them up. He joins her, and the way they are kneeling allows them a few seconds away from the gaze of the classroom, behind the cover of his desk.

 

Clarke removes her hand from behind her back and holds it to his mouth. A heady, musky scent surrounds him, and he opens his mouth without a second though. He sucks her cum from her fingers, never once breaking eye contact as he diligently laves each digit with his tongue, making sure he gets every delicious drop.

 

When he finally opens his mouth, Clarke stands quickly, placing the books back on his desk and moving on towards hers.

 

Bellamy can still taste her on his tongue an hour later, when he locks himself in his office during his free period and only strokes his cock for a minute before he comes in hot, thick spurts into a Kleenex.

                                                                   

* * *

 

One day, Clarke buys a vibrator. She informs Bellamy of this by placing the long, bright pink piece of silicone between her naked tips and sending him a Snapchat of her sucking innocently on the tip.

 

He responds in kind, sending her back a picture of his cock, hard against his toned stomach, a fleshlight in his hand.

 

 _From my college days_ , is the caption.

 

 _How does it feel?_ She types out, running the tip of her vibrator over her clit and turning it on low.

 

 _Good._ _Not as good as the real thing_ , he answers. _What about yours?_

 

She’s wet, has been ever since she bought the damn thing. Just thinking about the conversation they were going to have when she revealed the toy to him had her clenching her thighs together the whole drive home. She’s wet enough that she slides the toy into her cunt with no resistance, moaning at the stretch of it.

 

 _Good_ , she manages to type back one-handed. The combination of the gentle fucking and steady vibrations are sending her towards the edge quickly. _Not as a good as the real thing, I assume._

 

Clarke is a virgin. She isn’t ashamed of it; she just hasn’t found any guy or girl she is comfortable enough with to engage in such intimacy.

 

Well, she has found a guy. But there are still two months until graduation, so it looks like she’ll be retaining her V-card (fuck you, society) for a little while longer.

 

 _It’ll feel better when it’s my cock inside of you_ , Bellamy writes back. _I promise, baby. I’ll fuck you just right._

 

 _Are you using your toy?_   she asks. _I want to see it._

 

He complies. In his video, he’s working the toy up and down his beautiful, thick cock. Clarke aches to have him in her mouth, stretching her lips, gagging her. She wants to feel the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat and she wants to look up at him and see his face when he comes on her tongue.

 

She wants him to fuck her from behind, to slap her ass and punish her for being a naughty, needy little slut.

 

She wants to her cunt to clench down on his cock when she comes, not the toy she currently has inside her. She wants to feel his lips on her lips, her neck, her tits, his hands all over her body as he fucks orgasm after orgasm out of her.

 

Clarke tells him as much, her voice raspy and desperate as she dictates all of her wishes into the camera, all the while plunging her new toy into her tight little pussy. When she feels the telltale signs of her orgasms approaching, she gets a response from Bellamy.

 

His face is flushed, his hair mussed and his eyes dark with lust. He holds the phone back far enough so she can see him fucking the fleshlight, his hips canting up towards the toy with each thrust, but the focus is him as he speaks to her.

 

“Listen to me, Princess,” he tells her, his gravelly voice washing over her. “I want to see that sweet cunt of yours when you come. Put the phone right up close, alright? And let me hear you, baby, I want-”

 

The video cuts off, but she gets the gist. Clarke props herself up further on her headboard, spreading her legs and holding her phone between them. She turns the vibrator on high and fucks herself a bit longer, ‘til she knows she’s just about to come, and then she starts recording.

 

Her orgasm crashes over her, and she thanks whoever is up there that she’s home alone because the scream that rips its way out of her throat is nothing short of animalistic. Her thighs shake and her back arches and _holy fuck_ she squirts for the first time, the gush of fluid splattering over her phone and her hand as she comes harder than she ever has before.

 

When it’s over, she slips the vibrator out of her pussy and collapses back onto her pillows, limp. Her cries echo into the empty room as the video repeats itself on a loop, waiting for her to send it. Finally, after a few moments, Clarke gingerly taps the screen and clicks send. Then she grabs the end of her bedsheet and wipes her cum off the phone and the inside of her thighs.

 

Her bed is soaked, but she doesn’t mind. Her sheets were due for a wash anyway.

**tripleb93 is typing…**

**1 Snapchat from tripleb93**

 

Clarke opens the message.

 

_Jesus Christ, Clarke. You’re fucking magnificent._

 

Then another message appears.

_I came before I could even open the camera._

Clarke laughs, her fingers drifting to her sensitive clit and rubbing it slowly, drawing out the few aftershocks.

 

A picture comes through, of Bellamy’s chest splattered with cum and his half-hard cock in his hand.

 

 _Thanks to you_ , is the caption.

 

She snaps a picture of her mouth, open and her tongue out slightly. _Can’t wait until I can clean that up for you._

_Just two more months_ , Princess, he replies. _Then you’ll never be able to get my hands off you._

 

 _Good_ , she types. Just the way she wants it.

 

* * *

 

The lock of the door clicks, and they pounce on each other. Bellamy grabs Clarke by the waist and slams her back against the door, ripping her graduation cap from her head and shoving down the zipper of her robe.

 

“I have to go clean out some last minute things from my art locker,” she had told her parents, handing them her diploma and ushering them towards the refreshments. “I’ll only be a few minutes.”

 

Her and Bellamy had walked silently down the hall, slipping into this classroom without a word. If her art locker really did need to be cleaned out, that was a problem for later.

 

“Been waiting forever to get my hands on you,” he groans, mouthing at the skin of her neck while his hands trail up her exposed thighs, under the skirt of the loose floral dress she had worn under the robe. “Can’t wait to make you feel good, Princess. I’m gonna- _oh, fuck_.”

 

His right hand slips between her thighs, her pussy wet and bared to him.

 

“Naughty girl,” he growls, pressing their foreheads together as he rubs tight circles over her clit. “Not wearing any panties, huh? Was your pussy wet like this during the ceremony? All worked up from being a little slut?”

 

“Yes,” Clarke gasps, both hands gripping his forearm, locking his hand in place. “I kept thinking about what you would to do me when you found out.”

 

Bellamy rips off her robe and tosses it over his desk chair. Then he drags her forward, maneuvering her body until she is bent over his desk, her elbows pressing into the mahogany finish.

 

“ _What I’d do to you_ ,” he repeats, flipping up the bottom of her dress so it rests on the small of her back, exposing her bare ass to him. “I ought to show you what happens to naughty girls, Clarke.”

 

“Please,” she moans, wiggling her ass invitingly, spreading her legs so he can see her cunt. “Please show me.”

 

His hand comes down on the flesh of her ass with a stinging slap. Clarke cries out, unaccustomed to the sharp pain. Then it dulls, leaving behind a hot, throbbing ache in her cunt.

 

Bellamy slaps her again, this time on the other cheek, and then once more. Clarke’s moans grow louder with each one, until he delivers a slap to her sopping wet pussy, and she shrieks excitedly.

 

“Eat me out, Bell,” she begs, blindly reaching behind her until she can grasp the flap of his suit jacket and pull him closer. He kneels down before her, spreading her ass cheeks and moaning appreciatively.

 

“Such a pretty little pussy,” he remarks, smoothing his thumbs over her outer lips. “Needs some love, though, doesn’t it? Needs my mouth, my fingers.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Clarke says. He licks one broad stripe from her clit to her back hole, making her yelp. She’s experimented with a bit of ass play before- liked it, even- but having Bellamy so close to her forbidden spot gives her quite the thrill.

 

He eats her out passionately, messily. It’s hot and wet, with his tongue alternating between fucking into her cunt and flicking at her swollen clit. When she comes, it’s with his lips wrapped tightly around her swollen bundle of nerves and his thumb pressing teasingly against her puckered ass hole.

 

Clarke’s thighs shake as she slumps forward onto the desk. Her sweat-soaked forehead sticks to the stray papers, and her eyes focus on a book report on _The Odyssey_. Bellamy rubs her still-stinging ass cheeks as he stands, and she can hear the clink of his belt being unfastened and the rasp of his zipper.

 

“Can I suck your cock now?” Clarke asks, turning herself around so she can watch him pull his hard length from his pants and stroke it slowly. She sinks to her knees, mouth watering at the sight.

 

“You want this cock?” Bellamy murmurs, stepping forward and dragging the head of his cock teasingly across her lips. “Yeah, go ahead, baby. Suck it.”

 

Her tongue darts out, teasingly flicking over the head before she wraps her lips around it, sucking it gently into her mouth. Bellamy groans, immediately fisting his hand in her hair. Clarke’s eyes flutter closed as she takes him deeper, saliva flooding her mouth as his rich, musky scent fills her nostrils.

 

“God, look at you,” Bellamy growls, pulling out of her mouth so that just his cockhead rests between her lips. She looks up at him, flicking her tongue over his slit. “So fucking pretty with my cock in your mouth, baby. Hey, let me see those pretty tits, yeah?”

 

Clarke pulls back immediately, ripping her dress over her head and reaching back to unfasten her bra. Her heavy breasts fall free, her nipples pink and pert, desperate for attention.

 

Bellamy reaches down to weigh her tits in his hands, marveling at how the soft flesh spills generously out of his palms. He plucks at her nipples and relishes in her soft, pleasured moans.

 

Clarke wraps one hand around the base of his cock, giving an experimental squeeze. She feels his cock twitch in response.

 

“Do you want to come on my tits?” she asks innocently, stroking him slowly, making sure to tighten her grip when she gets close to the head. “Would you like that, Bellamy?”

 

“ _Would I like that_?” he scoffs, hips canting up towards her hand. “Fuck yeah, I’d like that. Use your mouth again, Princess. Make me come on your pretty tits.”

 

She returns to her task with enthusiasm, trying her best to widen her throat and breathe through her nose. She still gags a bit when his cock hits the back of her throat, and the tightness of it makes Bellamy slap his hand down on the desk behind her.

 

His balls draw up, and Clarke gets an idea. 

 

“I’m close,” Bellamy warns her. She releases his cock from her mouth with a wet _pop_ , a string of saliva connecting the two of them. He fists his cock and angles it at her tits, stroking himself desperately. Clarke slips a hand between his thighs, pressing two fingers to the space just behind his balls and massaging it gently.

 

Bellamy gasps, painting her chest with hot ropes of cum. “Jesus, Clarke. Fuck, that’s- oh, _shit_.”

 

When he’s finished, he grabs some Kleenex from his desk and gently wipes his cum from her skin- after admiring the sight for a moment, of course. Then he slumps down onto the floor next to her, letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

 

“I’ll see you tonight?” she says. They had agreed to wait until that night to have sex for the first time. Octavia had invited Clarke over for a post-graduation sleepover, and though Octavia’s usual tendency to fall asleep early has irritated Clarke in the past, this time she’s going to use it to her advantage.

 

Bellamy looks over at her, tilting her chin up and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. The first one they’ve shared.

 

“See you tonight,” he promises.

 

* * *

 

Clarke thought she would be prepared to take a cock inside of her, having been experimenting with toys of different sizes and shapes for a while. But she isn’t.

 

She doesn’t expect the stretch. Bellamy’s cock is sizably long with quite a considerable girth, and when he guides her down onto his lap she gasps, feeling as if he’s splitting her in half. That initial pain quickly turns into pleasure, though, when he guides her hips forward and they settle into a rocking motion.

 

She also doesn’t expect the _heat_. Her toys were always on the colder side, quickly warming up once she had them on or in her pussy, but they were never warmer than her. Bellamy’s cock is hot and hard inside of her, and she can feel him pulsing when she twists her hips in a way that makes them both moan.

 

“Does it feel good, Princess?” he asks. Her hands are on his broad shoulders, bracing herself as she finally finds a rhythm that works for them both. Bellamy looks up at her, his big, calloused hands tight on her waist as he fucks up into her, meeting her thrust for thrust. “You like having a nice big cock inside you, filling you up?”

 

“I love it,” Clarke moans, throwing her head back, giving him better access to her tits. “God, it’s so good, Bell. I feel so full.”

 

“Yeah, that’s right.” He flips them over expertly, pinning her to the mattress. “I fill you up, baby. Your cunt is so _fucking_ tight. Feels like heaven around my cock.”

 

The new angle makes his cock bump against a new spot inside of her, one that makes her toes curl and heat shoot up her spine. Clarke lets out a keening, high-pitched moan and Bellamy immediately slaps a hand over her mouth.

 

“Gotta be quiet for me,” he warns her. “You want O to wake up and come find us?”

 

“No,” Clarke mumbles against his hand. He presses a kiss to her forehead and throws one of her legs over his shoulder, fucking her harder.

 

“Now I want you to come when I say,” he commands, removing the hand from her mouth. “Not a second before. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes,” Clarke breathes, nodding frantically. “Just- soon, please?”

 

Bellamy chuckles darkly. He reached between them and rubs hard, fast circles on her clit. She arches off the mattress, gasping desperately as he quickly works her up to orgasm.

 

“Not a second before,” he warns her again.

 

Clarke looks up at him, her face flushed and her eyes pleading. Her cunt clenches down tightly on his cock and her nails dig into his shoulders.

 

“ _Please_ ,” she whimpers, completely and utterly wrecked. “Please let me come, Bell. I want to come with your cock inside me.”

 

“Sweet girl,” Bellamy coos softly. “Alright, since you asked so nicely. You can come for me now.”

 

Her release is like an explosion. Her back bows off the bed, eyes rolling back as her orgasm overtakes her. He swallows her screams with a searing kiss and follows quickly behind.

 

Later, after their ragged breaths have evened out and Bellamy has licked up the sticky mess of their cum from the inside of her thighs, Clarke speaks.

 

“So, when do I get a round two?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys haven't yet, go check out[100kinkmeme](%E2%80%9D100kinkmeme.livejournal.com%E2%80%9D)\- it's fantastic.  
> Also, come find me on tumblr!  
> (bilexualclarke)


End file.
